


Fragments

by Bonezip



Category: Actor RPF, Afflecks, Ben Affleck/Casey Affleck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonezip/pseuds/Bonezip
Summary: Affleck 兄弟在几十年间的成长片段。骨科慎入，圈地自萌，谢绝转载。Lofter: http://www.lofter.com/blog/bonezip迟来的生日礼。3/9小修最后的片段⋯





	1. Chapter 1

## Fragments  

  
  
**Fragments** 1

  
  
你的选择显示出你是什麽人，你无法选择的事决定了你是什麽人。

  
  
**片段一: 兄与弟**

  
  
滂沱大雨。  
  
一个穿着棒球服的小学生背着背包和沉重的棒球棒，在路上奋力狂奔，棒球帽下的小脸蛋也和全身一样湿透。跑到一所平平无奇的房子前，小男生按了下门铃，没有回应。他抹一抹脸，手忙脚乱地往书包翻找钥匙，把书包翻了个底朝天还是翻不到。  
  
男孩放弃般瘫坐在门阶上，浑身湿冷的他吸了吸鼻子，又抹了把脸好让视野清晰。脱了帽子和鞋袜，他又扭了扭衣服，稚嫩的小手扭得特别费力，浙沥沥的水声隐没在哗啦啦的雨声中，街上的人群熙攘而过，只有他一人能听清。娇小的身躯缩得小小的，男孩把有他一半大的书包挡在身前，但还是难敌扑面而来的风雨。  
  
头上的风雨突然变弱。  
  
“啊！Casey 你果然又忘了带钥匙！”撑着伞的金髮男孩气喘呼呼地撑着膝盖，显然是跑过来的。窝在书包后的Casey 闻言抬起头来。"我和妈妈都说了你多少次了，你都上了快两年小学了⋯⋯" 在Ben 正要滔滔不绝地念叨之际，Casey 一言不发地站起来抱紧了身前的哥哥，力度大得令Ben的身子也有点不稳，脸蛋埋在哥哥胸前蹭了蹭，又沾湿了一片。  
  
“好了好了，快进屋里洗澡，不然妈妈又要骂我了。”Ben一手打开了门，关了伞后揽着弟弟进门，回头把背包和棒球棒等扔进门，落地一声闷响和一声清脆的哐啷，空荡的房子发出了回音。  
  
关门后风雨声骤然变得遥远，不再可怕。但Casey 依然抱紧Ben不放，令本来就湿了的衣服更是湿透。Ben有点不耐烦了，粗鲁地双手抓紧Casey的肩膀硬要拉起他，Casey眼睛红红的，长长的睫毛眨巴眨巴的，好像要阻止泪水流下来。Ben狠狠地揉揉弟弟湿答答的头髮：“哎！不说你了！快脱衣服洗澡去，别惹得我也病了！”  
  
Ben一把拉着Casey的手走去浴室，一开始太大力，Casey啊了一声，他就放轻了力度。  
  
进入浴室后，Ben开始放暖水，然后边脱衣服边叫Casey脱衣服。衣服就这样丢在脚边。  
  
在浴缸半满后，两个男孩就跨进浴缸内。这时候Casey又开始顽皮起来，咯吱Ben的腋窝，Ben和往常一样立即反应过来，一边避开一边也展开了攻击，直到两人都累了。  
  
“呼⋯⋯转过你的头来，我给你洗洗头。” Casey怀疑地望着他。  
  
“我才没那麽幼稚！你以为我和你一样还是小孩子吗？”小五生拍拍肉肉的胸口对小二生说道。  
  
“你没大我多少⋯⋯还是小朋友！” 小二生奶声奶气说道。但还是天真地慢慢转身背向哥哥。  
  
Ben迅速伸出恶毒的小手从后攻向Casey的腰际，令Casey哇哇尖叫起来要逃走。Ben又抱紧他笑着说：“好了，不玩了不玩了！”Casey大叫着挣扎：“你是个坏孩子！坏孩子！” Casey生气了，可惜他现在认识的词彙还太少，但他日后会报仇的。“行了行了，我现在就给你洗洗头哈！” Casey犹豫了片刻还是相信了哥哥，毕竟他还不太会洗头。  
  
两个小男孩终于安生下来，坐在浴缸上，Ben也终于像个哥哥那样规规矩矩地给弟弟洗头。因为家里经常没大人，他其实也习惯照顾弟弟了。给弟弟洗完头，又洗一洗自己的，期间弟弟多次企图报仇，令他边躲边洗，还要换着手抓头，一手洗头，一手。最后两人一起捏着鼻潜下水斗谁憋得久，当然是肺更大的Ben赢了。  
  
Ben拿两块大毛巾分别包着弟弟和自己，自己随便抹抹头和身体，看弟弟手脚不协调的样子，伸手过去用力揉揉，害弟弟连连呼痛。  
  
完后穿上睡衣，一起坐沙发上看电视，揉头髮。等到头髮乾了，呵欠连连的Casey摇着哥哥的肩膀要上床睡觉。Ben有点不捨地关上电视，牵着弟弟的手进去属于他们两人的房间。  
  
  
疲劳的两个男生相对着入睡，后来抱成一团取暖。父母尚未回家，他们已经习惯了，外面的雨声是最好的催眠曲，整个世界彷佛只有他们两人，这种熟悉的感觉令他们安心。

  
  
**片段二: 初吻**

 

  
Ben 14岁，Casey 11岁。  
  
“你的初吻给了谁啊？除了妈妈之外哦。”片场的Patty阿姨问道。  
  
“当然是Casey啊。”Ben脱口而出。  
  
“啊？有吗？才没有吧？我不记得有这回事啊。”Casey立刻反驳。  
  
“咦？你忘了吗？”Ben不解地望向弟弟。“没有啊，哪有这回事啦？”Casey 歪着头说。  
  
“嘻嘻，你们那麽可爱，难道还没女友吗？”Patty阿姨也不在意笑问。  
  
“他那麽矮，他的女同学都比他高啊，才看不上他” Casey开始挖苦哥哥的日常。  
  
“⋯⋯你这小不点又有什麽资格说我啊？” Ben气鼓鼓地说道。Patty阿姨只觉好笑地看着。  
  
  
Casey不是故意说谎的，后来他确实想起那件事了。  
  
他们小学时的某晚上他们看电视看到亲吻，他学着亲了哥哥一下，哥哥也觉得好玩就也亲了下。当阿姨问到这个问题时他什麽都未想起，但第一反应就是否认。现在想想好像也没什麽好否认的，就是两个小孩的游戏而已。  
  
后来Ben再没提过这事，他也就抛之脑后了。

  
  
**片段三: 打架**

  
  
《失踪宝贝》时的unscripted其中一个观众提问：“Casey你最喜欢和Ben的哪段童年回忆？他有没有揍⋯⋯Casey你最喜欢哪段童年回忆？”Ben问道，深情地望着Casey。但他没说出下半句：“他有没有揍扁过你？”  
  
废话，兄弟不就是这样吗？  
  
小时候，当只有他们两人在家没什麽事好做的时候，他们就会打架。绝对全力以赴，拳拳到肉，还会用“武器”，抄起什麽就互相扔过去。  
  
在父母离婚后，妈妈发现他们身上的伤却没有少过，害怕他们受酗酒的父亲影响，模彷他的行为，于是开始带他们去一些叫Alma聚会的地方。在那裡，孩子们会重演酗酒家人在家的行为。他们兄弟开始时有点抗拒，后来倒是有种舞台表演般的乐趣。  
  
虽然表演很有趣，但打架更有趣。你无法理解为什麽这些热爱运动的青春期的男孩，在运动完后还能有那麽多精力和暴力欲。直接这种欲望被另一种欲望分散了注意力。  
  
某晚他们又扭打到了一个地步，Ben从后对Casey使出了锁喉，两人躺在地上，Casey 整个人压在Ben身上，脸上通红，使劲扭动和肘击要摆脱哥哥。突然他感到身后有点异样，噗一声笑出来，并趁Ben鬆了一下手，头向上一顶，拧开哥哥的手，再往旁边滚开。  
  
依然满脸通红的Casey喘着气笑说：“哈⋯⋯Ben你也到了看到椅脚都能硬的年纪了吗？哈哈哈！“  
  
Ben尴尬了。而这种尴尬此后还发生了几次，与此同时他的身高也开始快速向上长大。他们之间的打架通常是他挑起的，当他少开战后，他们就很少打架，也没那麽激烈了。他常挂在嘴边的是：“我比你高大那麽多，就不欺负你这矮子了。“ 而Casey只会给他一个白眼，加一句手脚不协调的笨大个我可没在怕的。  
  
后来妈妈看他们身上的伤减少了，以为是这种治疗奏效了，或者她的孩子们的理性终于觉醒，压倒了野蛮的暴力本能。对别的男生可能是因为觉醒的是理性，但对Ben来说不是。  
  
  
看出Casey并不想说太多私人的童年回忆，Ben打趣说好回忆太多，都不知道说啥了。  
  
“我们一起渡过了很多美好的时光。”Ben望着弟弟，就这样完结了这个问题。

  
  
**片段四：吵架**

  
  
“导演，这场该怎麽演？”Casey第10次问道，也许不是10次，总之过了10次后Ben就懒得数了。  
  
“⋯⋯这样吧，你就遵循自己的本能演好了。”Ben选择投降。  
  
“Affleck导演不愧是演员出身，总是能提出没有人想到过，富有建设性的建议，佩服佩服。”Casey冷漠地连嘲带讽。  
  
“⋯⋯我已经说了我的建议了！但我说什麽你都说这不是Patrick的想法，那我当然是选择完全相信大师你了啊！”Ben第10次崩溃，及怀疑自己的选择。怎麽就找了一个完全不会尊重自己的演员来主演自己的处女作？他弟对别的导演也会这样吗？起码他知道对Gus 就不会。  
  
Casey冰蓝的眼珠往上一翻。“好吧，那就开拍吧。”说着走出了他和导演共用的拖车。通常他在剧组面前还是会给哥哥几分面子的，要吵都尽量在拖车里吵。  
  
为什麽是他宣布开拍？Affleck导演心想。拜弟弟所赐，他从开拍起就经常缺乏当导演的实感。  
  
Casey 一言不发，若有所思地站在指定的位置。  
  
“Action！”Ben发号施令。  
  
在静默的片场，Ben能听到Casey行走的声音，但他却没出现在摄影机的画面，空荡荡的走廊配上脚步声像在拍恐佈片。  
  
Ben离开镜头张望，灯光师忍着笑指向另一间房间，原来男主角走进另一间倚牆抱胸正在沉思。  
  
Ben绝望地扶额，只好走进去跟男主角谈谈心：“我尊贵的大牌男主角啊，你这又是要干嘛？”  
  
“导演你说的啊，遵从我的本能。”Casey若无其事地说道：“我觉得Patrick这时候没勇气直接面对女孩，所以会先去房间徘徊一下，做好心理准备才会进去。”  
  
“⋯⋯那Patrick现在做好心理准备了吗？”Ben无可奈何道。  
  
“差不多吧，你真的不打算拍他的挣扎吗？”Casey真诚地提议。  
  
“⋯⋯我考虑一下。”Ben认真回应。  
  
片刻后，导演和男主走了出来，再次开拍。这次Casey 终于走进房间，坐下犹豫良久后，对玩着娃娃的小女孩笑问："这就是Mirabelle吗？”女孩露出天使般的笑容回答：“是Annabelle。”  
  
看着监视屏上Casey灿烂的笑容，随着女孩的话而瞬间消失，变得苍白的样子，Ben第100次觉得找Casey来主演真好。对于弟弟的表演天赋，他现在已经不会嫉妒，而只有心动。

  
  
**片段五: Fever**

  
  
在英国宣传《失踪宝贝》时，Casey开始发烧感冒，访谈时几乎失声，强撑着完成了宣传。看了医生，说也没什麽大碍，休息一下，吃点药就好了。于是Ben决定陪弟弟多留一晚再回美国，最后这一晚他干脆和弟弟一起睡，方便照顾他。  
  
Ben摸摸弟弟的额头，还是很热，意识也有点迷煳。喂Casey吃完药后，Ben在床上把弟弟扶起，拿毛巾帮他擦身，顺便帮他换睡衣，Casey也一直乖乖地靠在哥哥身上，像小时候那样放心地让哥哥照顾。完后Ben轻轻放下Casey，帮他盖好被子，然后想走去洗澡，却被弟弟抓住了左手。  
  
“Ben 的手好凉啊⋯⋯”Casey 用沙哑得要命的声音说道，说着把手掌贴上颈窝，慢慢又贴上额上，扫过长长的睫毛，落到唇边，还咬上了姆指。  
  
Ben此刻非常怀念毒舌难搞的Casey，那个Casey还更好应付一点，他都不知道该拿这个柔弱乖巧，像个孩子的Casey怎麽办才好。等Casey不再咬着后，Ben才轻轻地抽出手。心中疑惑：他的手明明已经热得快要烧起来了。  
  
浴室内，Ben 脱光了衣服，打开水龙头，坐是冷水。在水声下咬着牙以免发出声音，开始用右手自 慰。心想一会还要和Casey一起睡，为免起反应还是先释放几次。想着把左手姆指贴在薄薄的嘴唇上。  
  
Ben再浸了好一会冷水，才回到Casey床上，好在他们有两张被子。  
  
窗外又下起了雨，他们有一种回到童年的错觉，一种世界上只有他们两个人的错觉。  
  
早上阳光照进房间，一张被子已经被踼到床下，另一张被子也不成样子的堆他们腰际，兄弟两人抱在了一起，Casey的脸窝在Ben胸前，两对脚纠缠在一起。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragments 2**

 

需要坚持的事都能够放弃，无法放弃的事不需要坚持。如原罪伴随一生。

  
**片段一: 床**

  
在Ben上高中之前，他们兄弟一直睡在父母的旧双人大床上。在离婚前，本来是兄弟睡一张单人床，父母睡双人床的，离婚後妈妈就干脆睡单人床，让兄弟睡双人床了。兄弟一直都没有意见，挺方便他们睡前丶睡中和睡後扭打，家里的财政状况也比较紧张。但一生崇尚个人主义的妈还是认为该让兄弟俩都有点私人空间了。於是在Ben升高中的暑假，买了一张木制双层床作为两人的生日礼物。

当她以为儿子们会欢天喜地接受的时候，事情的发展却不如她所料。

“我要睡上层？每天上上落落很烦啊。” 哥哥Ben首先不满。  
“弟弟还小，不小心摔下来怎麽办？你大一点，摔下来也没什麽。”妈妈理所当然地说。  
“⋯⋯妈，我只是大Casey三年，不是十三年好吗？” 哥哥无力。  
“那你说一个理由说服我让你弟弟睡上层？”民主的妈妈表示。  
“他比我轻，摔下来的声音没那麽大！” 说完弟弟偷偷踢了哥哥小腿一下。

“……为什麽要以摔下来做前提？”

“不是你开始的吗？” 哥哥受伤地说，弟弟一脸乖巧，心中暗笑。

妈妈收回她赋予的权利。最後还是扔了旧床，搬上新床，哥哥睡上层。但上有政策，下有对策。

这时候，兄弟偶然会去Patty 阿姨介绍的片场演戏，而Ben更开始在放学後或周末去棒球场卖小吃帮补家计，有时会很晚回家。回到家已经累趴下了，胡乱擦一把身就想跳上床，但那麽高的床实在很难跳，结果总是跳上弟弟的床，在狭窄的小床上挤一起睡，还把弟弟的被子抢过来。

不知道是被挤惯了，还是被抢惯了，Casey 倒没有被Ben弄醒。但每次醒来发现自己又跟从前一样被哥哥压住，而且因为床更小了，有时还会被踢出去，就威胁哥哥要向妈妈告发。於是Ben就用热狗塞住弟弟的口，并保证尽力不踢他下床，Casey才勉强同意隐瞒。

但自从升上高中，Ben的身高就开始以反常的速度茁壮成长。在床上可以把依然娇小的Casey当抱枕一样整个包裹住，还觉得手感特别好。Casey则感到生存空间不断被侵占，快要窒息了。终於一两个热狗已经无法贿赂他，逼於弟弟的威胁，Ben终於又乖乖地爬上上层。

但这情况并没有持续多久。在高二下学期的一个晚上，在Ben爬上床时，劈啪一声，第三段梯居然断了，Ben摔了下来，也真的很大声。不但惊醒了Casey，也令在睡房改卷的妈妈也吓了一跳。脚跟着地的Ben摸着脚跟嗷嗷叫，但其实没什麽大碍，看到他这样Casey放了心，但也翻了一个白眼。

妈妈迅速赶来後立刻看了伤势，并拿急救箱来帮他包裹。Ben趁机提出:“这个理由能说服你吗？”妈妈没好气地点头了。

於是Casey此後就睡上层了。而直到高中毕业他的体重也不曾压断木梯，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

  
**片段二: 刷牙**

“他还会是第一个在10-14岁时都不刷牙的奥斯卡得主。”  
“都是真的吗？”  
“胡扯的。”  
其实他是14岁时有段时间常常不刷牙。

Casey从中二开始就去棒球场卖小食，他和哥哥会轮流去。一开始是太晚回去而和哥哥一样晚上不刷牙，後来因为睡得晚，游走在迟到边缘，早上也常常不刷牙，在哥哥刷牙时才起床，随便漱个口就冲出门了。哥哥发现後，狡猾地向妈妈打小报告，却没想到遭殃的是自己。

“Casey你怎麽能不刷牙！不会觉得那恶心吗！”妈妈痛心疾首，矛头直指Casey，Ben在旁看戏。

  
“……不会啊。”Casey低头扭着手指，用像是想哭的声音答道。

“你不是幼稚园生了，难道还要妈妈给你刷牙？”妈妈语气放缓，但她就算想也不行，因为她比儿子们更早出门。“Ben！你当哥哥的给我好好督促他。 ”矛头突然转向Ben。“如果Casey再不刷牙，你握住他的手都要帮他刷！而且我不要他再迟到了！听到没！？”

“不要！！”Ben和Casey同声哀号。

於是Ben开始一大早叫醒弟弟，弄得他也要更早起，费劲扯弟弟起床，又後悔自己打了小报告，感到身心俱疲。头几天Casey也乖乖起床刷牙，但有天还是撑不住，晕晕乎乎的，又想漱个口就算了。看着弟弟又故态复萌Ben积累的一股子气就爆发起来，给牙刷挤上牙膏後，一手环住弟弟的肩膀，一手抓起牙刷插入他的嘴，粗暴地对着镜子帮弟弟刷起牙来。

现在Casey完全清醒过来了，但他的身高只到Ben胸口，体格也相差很大，完全挣脱不了哥哥，只能无力地摇摇头表示抗议，卷发拂上Ben的锁骨间，痒痒的。Casey含糊地表示要自己刷，但Ben现在气上心头是非要教训弟弟不可了，更用力地来回刷着Casey的牙齿，泡沫淌下来流向颈项，一张脸因为挣扎和不适涨得红红的，长长的眼睫毛下蓝眼盈满泪水，一眨眼就滴下来，穿好的衣服也变得凌 乱。Ben看着镜子，心中泛起莫名的慌张和快 感，结果仔仔细细地刷完才肯放开手。

Ben一放手，Casey就愤怒地瞪了他一眼，然後含一口水喷了哥哥一脸。结果他们都要换衣服并迟到了。又被老师和妈妈训了一顿。

但Ben的欺凌成功令Casey感到非常羞耻，此後再累都要抖擞精神自己刷牙。

**片段三: 床戏**

  
Casey 一直认为自己很难在陌生地方睡觉，直到时隔多年又和哥哥同住一室。

拍摄《失踪宝贝》其间，导演和主演经常都要讨论很长时间，所以干脆就住一起吧，导演说。不过Casey很清楚，他其实是为了给自己留一点导演的脸，吵架就在私人空间吵完。

  
Casey每次到新片场总是睡得不好，短则三天，长则两星期，但这次都是头一沾枕头就睡着了。令他总能很有精神地跟哥哥吵个几小时。虽然吵赢繁忙和疲劳的哥哥也是胜之不武。

  
睡眠质素对今天的他尤其重要，这天要拍他演员生涯中的第一场床戏，他很紧张，但他很清楚这种戏最忌讳的就是紧张，镜头会把他的不自然放大，使观众甚至比他本人更尴尬，这是他从他哥和其他人的失败表演中学到的。想起那些画面他又忍不住笑了。

“你怎麽笑得那麽阴险？” 世上最没资格说这句话的人开门进来说道。  
“没有，想起一些好笑的事而已。” Casey 若无其事地回答自己哥哥。  
“快开机了，准备好了吗？不要太紧张。” Ben以前辈的语气说道，却不知道弟弟正忍着笑。

Michelle是位很专业的女演员，能令Casey感到更放松和自然，虽然在哥哥眼前“上床”有点怪异，但他还是无视了这种怪异感，自然地完成了。Ben也一直没叫cut，只拍一次就完了。他自己去监视屏重看回播，也觉得做得不错，对自己的首次床戏颇为满意。Ben则一直沉默地看着屏幕，少有地没表达意见。

後来Casey发现床戏被剪去了，疑惑地向Ben询问原因，而Ben只是简单地说他发现这场戏是没必要的，也不符合这部电影的基调，就剪掉了。而他也没理由鼓励导演放出自己的床戏，就继续骂哥哥逼他跳水又剪掉的事了。日後看到哥哥其他电影给自己加足了床戏他心中就翻尽白眼。

这个遗憾日後在《心中的杀手》中补偿了。但因爲导演太喜欢他的床戏，反而令他疲倦得再也不想演床戏了。

  
**片段四: 春**

黎明的阳光从落地窗照进来，笼罩在坐床边为白衬衫扣钮的Casey身上，宛如古典的希腊雕像。昨夜的激情似乎没有留下一丝痕迹。Casey 清澈的蓝眼如往常一般清冷，令Ben想念起昨夜那双迷离和失神的蓝眼。凌乱的卷发显得天真而无害，像睡姿不好的孩子，而不是经他粗暴地揉弄。修长的手指优雅地扣着钮扣，比他的要幼细一圈，昨晚紧扣时他有种快要握碎它们的错觉。  
  
Ben 坐起身，双脚围着Casey 踏上地板，把弟弟整个人圈在怀里，显得更加小巧。从后把自己粗大的双手覆上去弟弟的手上，一只手指叠着另一只显得纤细的手指，搂着Casey，低头轻轻亲吻他的颈侧，下 身貼着白衬衫顶在腰间。

“Ben 别闹了，一会还有访问呢。” 唯有极度沙哑的嗓音泄露出昨夜的痕迹，也令Ben更兴奋起来。

“还有一点时间⋯⋯”Ben 像只大型犬一样赖在Casey身上，舔 上他的耳後，轻轻咬了一下耳廓，一手伸入半开的上衣，一手以很色情的方式摩 挲着光洁的大腿，却避开关键部位。Casey 的呼吸开始粗重，Ben 揽起Casey，把他的身体转过来，面对面坐在自己大腿上，边按着Casey的背压进自己怀里，边托着後脑，紧贴着深深地吻起来。Casey 喘 息着揽紧Ben 的脖子，双脚环上哥哥的光 裸的腰上，沙哑的声音既痛苦又充满欲 望地唤了声Ben。Ben再也忍不住地托起Casey⋯⋯

“Ben？你行了没啊？” Casey不耐的敲门声惊醒了幻想中的Ben，同时在自己手中释放了出来。

  
Casey 很不解，刚刚他在房间刚换完衣服，正想去厕所刷牙，床上的Ben突然就跳起来抢先他跑进厕所，就那麽急吗？还在厕所那麽久，早餐都送来了还没出来，他现在可是饿扁了。

“行了行了，已经很快了⋯⋯” Ben说着打开门。

  
“你还没刷牙吧？” Casey捂着鼻子说。 “还要我帮你刷牙吗？”

  
“好主意。”Ben扯起一边嘴角邪笑。

  
“我才没你那麽变态。”Casey扯起一边嘴角冷笑。

  
“看来你病全好了？” Ben看弟弟的精神和脸色都很好了，就是声音还是比较沙哑。

  
“嗯，今天就可以回程回美国了吧，看来我和伦敦真是处不来。” Casey 回答。

  
“那就好，一会我就叫Sarah 去订机票吧。”

  
“⋯⋯谢谢你这两天的照顾了。” Casey 在关门前低声说道。

看着闭上的门，Ben百感交集。多年来他以为自己已经完全压抑住，但再次朝夕相对，同床共枕后，他确认了这种感情永远无法消除，也永远无望。

  
**片段五: 兄弟和父子**

  
Casey 下了车，正想去抱儿子，却被猛地熊抱住，撞得他脚步不稳地退後一步。Ben狠狠地亲了又亲Casey 脸，好像几百年没见一样。实际上自从Casey 和Joaquin忙着拍那部伪纪录片後他们确实很久没见了，上一次电话交谈还不欢而散。

“Casey 生日快乐！” 怀孕的Garner笑着祝福小叔，对丈夫过激的兄弟情表现已经习以为常。 “Ben 你快放开Casey吧，Summer 一个人可抱不了两个孩子啊。” Ben 於是放开了弟弟，兴奋地说： “噢对！我很久没见Indiana和Atticus了，我要看看我可爱的侄子们！”

  
整个野餐的过程主要在逗孩子和新手父母向老手父母讨教育儿经中渡过，但Ben完全不像一个爸，还像个大男孩一样不时向弟弟动手动脚闹着玩，连Casey也陪着他重温久违的无聊打闹，令妻子们都很无奈。

兄弟打闹着就离开了妻子视野，走入狗仔和人群的树林深处，两人喘着气瘫在草地上。

“你和Joaquin真的不打算在上映前澄清了吗？” Ben还是不死心再问一句。

  
“我以为我已经说得很清楚了。” Casey 叹气。

  
“⋯⋯我知道你有能力，但凡事要说时机和积累。你当时有那麽多好机会，尤其是在这圈子，你在这业界站稳阵脚後再拍自己想拍的电影也不晚⋯⋯” 他真正想怪责的其实是没阻止到他的自己，但说出口後才发现这样像是在怪责他一样，就停住了没说下去。

“那些算什麽机会，Matt不也说那些电影不演也罢吗？” Casey明白哥哥的好意，但还是不禁有所不满。 “被打上了常演烂片的烙印就很难扭转大众的印象，这你也很清楚吧？”

“⋯⋯既然你觉得Matt说得有道理，那你更应该在上映前澄清啊，这点他和我的意见是一样的对吧？” 眼前还是先劝妥弟弟这件事更重要。

“我不是听你们任何一个人的话，我只是听顺我意的而已。” Casey诚实地表示。Ben叹了口气，知道自己是没办法劝到这个外表温驯，内里心高气傲的弟弟了，这一下跟斗他是避免不了了。

“你不打算问我爸爸的事吗？你知道他有演Joaquin的父亲吧？”

“⋯⋯你有说过，他怎麽了？”

“挺好的，我觉得这次拍摄令我和他的距离更接近了。”  
“那挺好的。”

感受到Ben的敷衍，Casey还是继续说：“有一幕我把啤酒放在他眼前，他很认真地说他不会喝的，我也很认真地说我也没想要你喝。”

“他戒得很彻底，我们都该向他学习。”

“⋯⋯你还是怪他吗？”

  
“怪责？不，自从他戒了酒，而我开始酗酒就没怪他了。”

  
“那为什麽？”

  
“我们关系还不错啊。”

  
“少来，你知道我指什麽。”

  
“我不怪他，真的。但见到他我就会想起不好的回忆。我也不想这样，但我无法控制。” Casey 也许不明白，他对他的疏离其实是源自於童年的无力感，无力保护妈妈和弟弟的感觉不但令他恨爸爸，更令他恨自己，即使不再恨他也依然恨无力的自己。

  
“Ben，这不是你的错。” Ben心中一惊。

“你真的以为我不明白你的想法吗？你这个自恋狂少把什麽都揽上身。当时是孩子的你做不到任何事，都是愚蠢的爸爸的错。” Casey沉默了一会。

“如果我失败了，混不下去了也是我的错，是我自己作出的决定，你就不要莫名其妙地怪责自己了。少怪自已，少喝酒，活长点看孩子做爸爸，教他做好一个爸爸吧。” 既像是对哥哥说，又像是对自己说。

  
这一年，Casey 开始认真尝试戒酒。

  
**片段六: 醉与迷**

  
经过多年的起伏跌宕，Ben 终於再次走上奥斯卡的舞台上，这一次是捧得最佳影片，又再一次得到了全世界。在奥斯卡派对上，他喝得半醉，激动地用力抱住了Casey，要不是弟弟拍拍他的背，他都不肯放手。

此时此刻，弟弟是他最想一起分享喜悦的人。他把奥斯卡奖递给他，指着印上他的名字的位置，弟弟低头仔细地看他的名字。Ben 凑得极近，从上方观看着Casey 优美的侧脸，长长的睫毛在灯光下投下一道浓密的阴影，平日显得冷漠慵懒的下垂眼也因为眼中的欢欣显得神清气爽。Ben 忍不住凑上前低下頭，浓密的胡子蹭上光滑的皮肤，亲上弟弟可爱的耳朵，忘了他不太喜欢在公开场合过於亲密。但也许是Casey 也很替他高兴，居然没有如往常避开，只是在路过的人前来恭喜时抬起了头礼貌地应答。

此时Dominik 导演也走过来恭贺，还从Casey 手上顺走了小金人。但Ben的眼中还是只有Casey，用力揽着弟弟肩膀说过不停，Casey 今晚也难得地顺着哥哥的心，把注意力全放在哥哥身上，令Ben 的兴致愈发高涨。Casey 甚至没时间多招呼一下他的伯乐Dominik，令他有一点尴尬，实在插不入他们两人之间，最後正经道贺一句就还奖给兄弟离开了。

Ben 後来Ben 继续兴高采烈地愈喝愈多，Casey想阻都阻不了，只得在Ben尚有意识时强行拉走他，以免哥哥真醉趴下他就抬不走了。

Ben 的车被Garner 先驾走回家照顾孩子了，Casey 只好搬哥哥去自己的车上。上车後不久Ben 就开始呕吐。他边庆幸自己走得快，又烦恼新车又要洗了。到Ben 的家後，他把车先停泊在後花园，然後拖Ben 出来，灌他喝点水，再呕一点出来，好让Ben 清醒点，别太大动静惊醒家人。

Ben此时确实开始半醒，Casey 拿纸巾胡乱给他擦了擦脸，看着弟弟模糊的脸庞，听着他所迷 恋的声音说着他此时无法理解的话，这嗓音在此刻甚至比平日更为诱惑，整晚都比平日温柔体贴的Casey 令他今晚的亢奋达到了巅峰。他猛地抱紧了弟弟，按住他的头，吻上他的嘴唇，更进一步唇舌交缠。Casey 惊讶地奋力要推开Ben，但在Ben清醒地让着他时他就没法推开他，现在的Ben 更是不容拒绝。他又不想在这日子让哥哥受伤，也没狠心咬下去。

在Casey 犹豫之际，Ben把弟弟从後压在车头上，外套已经丢在地下，双手探入衣服，试图解开腰带和裤鍊，一如在梦中练习过的无数次般熟练。不同的是在以往梦中他会更温柔，但被胜利冲昏头脑的今晚他迫切地想要满足多年的渴望。

“Casey，你知道我最想要的是什麽吗？这你一定不会知道。” Ben啜吸着Casey的被汗水湿透的後颈，用饱含情 欲和绝望的嗓音低声说： “我就算拿一百座奥斯卡奖也无法满足，我知道这辈子我都无法满足。就一次，可以吗？只有一晚，可以吗？” 强势的动作下却是恳求的语气，伴着压抑的哭腔，彷佛主导权是在Casey 的手上。 Casey 的挣扎停了下来。

Casey 的西裤已经解开，凌乱地堆在了脚下，粗糙的大手彷佛对Casey 温暖光滑的皮肤恋恋不舍，缓慢地沿着大腿把内裤往下推，直到膝盖处自然坠下。Casey 的双脚微微颤抖，不知道是出於冰凉还是炽热。  
“你讨厌我这样亲你，这样摸你吗？” Ben 伏在Casey 身上，半含着他的耳垂含糊问道。  
“⋯⋯不。”

月亮下，这是漫长的一晚。

“Ben…Ben！你快起来吧，早餐做好了。” Garner 的声音渐渐清晰，把Ben 从睡梦中叫醒。

“⋯⋯我在哪？”

“要不是Casey送你回来你还真要睡在派对上了对吧？” Garner 翻了一个白眼。

“⋯⋯我是怎麽回来的？” 这只是他又一个梦？  
  
“不就说了是你弟送你回家的。 ” Garner 没好气地说。

“他⋯⋯当时还正常吗？衣服整齐吗？”  
“你在说什麽？你打了他一顿吗？我看他除了头发有点乱都还很整齐很冷静啊，还叫让你赔他洗车费。”

“⋯⋯那我大概是在梦中打了他一顿吧，没真打就太好了。” Ben心里百感交集，不知道是庆幸还是失落。想着就起床想去刷牙，但刚撑起身就觉得手臂处有一丝疼痛。他扭头一看，是两道浅浅的瘀痕，如同人的手指印。他似乎知道这是怎麽来的。

但终究不敢确定。


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragments 3**

  
  
当暴雨倾泻，河道将会决堤。  
当河道决堤，我将无处容身。  
If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break  
When the levee breaks I'll have no place to stay.

——《逃离德黑兰》配乐，"When the Levee Breaks"。

 

**片段一: 童年**

 

“你最爱哪段和Ben一起的童年回忆？” Ben 握着双手邪笑着问出观众的问题。  
“呃……” Casey 搜索枯肠，在想哪段回忆适合在这场合上说。  
“穿成女孩子们那次？”  
“哈……”  
“那不是你的最爱？”  
－－2007 年unscripted对谈。  
  
在上小学前，Casey 曾经非常黏哥哥，哥哥去到哪就要跟到哪，令Ben一度觉得很烦很嫌弃，还常常仗着块头较大就欺负他。但Casey 小时候很易哭，一看到弟弟哭鼻子Ben 就立刻投降了。幸好後来Casey 男儿有泪不轻弹了，他可以更尽情地欺负。  
有一次Patty 阿姨又找他们做临时演员，这次是演小学合唱团上的孩子。不过设定是一个女校，於是这成为他们在演员生涯中的第一次反串。

Ben 穿上裙子觉得双腿凉凉的，很不习惯。看着镜子金发鲍伯头的自己穿着红领的白衬衫和红色百褶裙，总觉得怪怪的。不久妈妈就冲过来紧抱着他，往他脸蛋猛亲几口说，我儿子真可爱。然後Patty 阿姨走过来揉揉他的头发说一会给他化一下妆，扎两条辫子就会和女孩子一样了。Ben 立刻狂摇头拒绝，化妆就算了，还要扎辫子！节目播出後肯定要被他的朋友们笑死！但还是鼓着腮坐下让Patty 阿姨扎了个双马尾。

没一会儿，坚持要自己穿衣服的Casey 也换好衣服出来了，对他来说略大的衬衫被拉扯得有些混乱，短短的细碎棕发也有一丝凌乱，但浓密的睫毛，大大的蓝眼，温和的气质看起来就像一个小女孩，笑着跑过来的样子更是甜美。妈妈一把抱起弟弟举高高，再次感叹Casey 要是女生就好了，那她就能天天给他给他打扮了，她一直对没有女儿很遗憾。Ben 又何尝不想要一个可爱的妹妹，而不是麻烦又会和他抢暴风兵玩具的弟弟。

Patty 阿姨之後说的话更令他生气: “Casey 看来就不用扎辫子，化一下妆就可以了，本来就像个女孩子。”

“为什麽……”Ben 正想抱怨。

“为什麽哥哥可以扎辫子我不可以？我也要扎！”没什麽性别概念，只觉得哥哥有啥自己也要有啥的Casey 不满地说道。“哥哥扎的辫子好漂亮！我也要！”Casey 跑去牵着哥哥的手摇来摇去指着哥哥的辫子说。

Ben 翻了一个白眼，傻弟弟又要什麽都要跟他争了。有些不耐烦地看Casey 兴高采烈地坐在Patty 阿姨大腿上扎完辫子，还傻傻地在他面前转圈圈，一个劲儿问他好不好看，笑容灿烂得更令他心烦。

化完妆上台排练，他们在台上也只是假唱做口形而已，看起来还挺像回事。因爲身高和年龄差很多，所以弟弟站第一排，而他就站最後一排。

等候排练时Ben 内急了，就对妈妈和Patty 阿姨说要去洗手间。这时Casey 又黏过来说要和哥哥一起去，妈妈和Patty 阿姨笑呵呵地说他们兄弟感情那麽好真可爱，让Ben 这个当哥哥的试着独自照顾弟弟。Ben 哥哥只好不耐烦地拉着活泼乱跳的弟弟去洗手间了。

Ben 很快就处理完了，隔间里的弟弟却很久都不出来。郁闷的Ben 想吓一下弟弟，逃在另一间隔间里，在弟弟出来後也不现身，等他害怕了一会後才出来，管他之後会不会哭个不停。

Ben 走入隔间虚掩着门，从门缝往外望，透过镜子观察着整个洗手间。有一个穿着覆盖全身的黑风衣，戴着墨镜的男人进来了，进来也不是上厕所，就只是洗手。Casey 终於出来了，但衣服却歪歪斜斜的，看来在里面花了段时间才发现不用脱裙子也能上厕所。

他一出来就左右望，看不到哥哥就开始大喊：“Ben？ Ben！你在哪里！？” 声音中带着慌张，好像快哭出来了。Ben 看弟弟那麽害怕就觉得够了，正想推门出来之际，那个黑衣男人就转身蹲下对Casey 说：“小朋友，你爸爸不在吗？”Casey 呆呆地歪着头说：“爸爸？不在啊，他不会在这里啊。但Ben 不见了！” 说着Casey 又想哭出来了。

“Ben 是谁？”

Casey 有点生气地说：“我的坏哥哥！”

在墨镜下看不清男人的表情，但Ben 有点不安。既因为妈妈一向教他们不要和陌生人说话，也这个大叔一看就不是什麽好东西。他觉得弟弟真是太笨了，不但忘了妈妈的话，还没有看出这男人不是好人。

“你哥哥把你一个那麽可爱的小孩子留在这里确实很坏呢，你看你衣服那麽乱都没人整理一下。”

“很乱吗？” Casey 问。

“对啊，很难看呢，叔叔帮你整理一下吧。”

黑衣男帮Casey 整理的手势似乎跟妈妈和阿姨的差不多，但又绝对不对劲，令Ben 想起某些电视节目的片段，感到非常不安，随时准备冲出去。

“现在叔叔帮了你，那你能帮叔叔一件事吗？”

“好啊！” Casey 一口答应：“但是很难吗？”

“很简单哦，只要挣大你的眼睛就行，是一样你没见过，很有趣的东西哦。”

“咦？真的吗？” Casey 开始感兴趣了。

Ben 看着男人要把手放腰带上，立即打开门跑过去，牵上弟弟的手就用超出他平日的速度冲出外面。

出门跑了没多久就看到妈妈和阿姨正走过来。惊慌的Ben终於定下心来，停下脚步，扶着膝盖喘着气，旁边被吓坏，而且被哥哥握痛的Casey则大哭起来。

原本休闲踱步过来的两位女性见状都吓得不轻，着急地问两兄弟怎麽了。Ben理顺了气说：“厕所里有个怪大叔想强暴Casey！”

两位女性的脸刷的一下都苍白了，Casey呆呆地抬起头来问：“什麽是强暴？”

这时候黑衣人走了出来，脱下墨镜，手拿着一个鲜艳的圆筒状物体急急跑过来：“Patty，我是不是吓到小孩了？” 原来是一名颇年轻的男子。

妈妈Chris揽着兄弟俩望向Patty，Ben 一脸敌意和防备，把弟弟抱紧在怀里，Casey头上的双马尾晃了晃。Patty惊讶了一下地望了黑衣人和他手上的东西一眼，彷佛想通了什麽跟Chris解释道：“Chris，这是这剧的主角，演老师的Max Taylor。这是他在剧集中的装扮，我想他应该是想跟孩子们打个招呼吧？” Chris疑惑地望向黑衣人，又望向Ben，问：“刚刚到底发生了什麽事？” Ben 瞪着黑衣人说：“他色迷迷地摸Casey，还脱衣服要Casey看他的鸡鸡！” 怀中的Casey探出头来问：“什麽是鸡鸡？”　  
  
黑衣人立刻举高双手，挥着手上的圆筒状物体解释道：“我只是看这孩子在哭想拿万花筒来哄哄他而已，绝对没有不轨的企图！”　  
  
Chris还是将信将疑，Patty见状打圆场说：“我想这只是一场误会，Max 一贯喜欢拍摄前就进入角色准备，我想他是练习当一个老师－－”　“一个行迹可疑，奇装异服的奇怪小学老师？” Chris 挑眉说。“……这剧的设定确实是这样的。实在很抱歉。”

Patty 叹道。“对不起，没想到会造成这种误会……”Max 非常抱歉地说，并蹲下对眼神凌厉地瞪着他的Ben 说：“我很抱歉，我真的没想伤害你弟弟……但你真的很勇敢，是个好哥哥。但你也不应该留下弟弟一个……”

此话一出，好像踩了Ben 的尾巴一样，立即狠狠地踢了Max 小腿骨，Max 吓一跳痛得叫出来。Chris 看了看两人，问Casey 是不是哥哥扔下他一个了，Casey 望向哥哥和Max，说：“Ben 是很迟出来，可能是肚子不舒服吧。” Chris 觉得也是一场荒唐的误会，兄弟俩也没事，当是给Ben 一个教训也好。接受了两人的道歉後就带孩子们去吃午饭去了，Max 坚持要请客也随他请了。一场小风波总算告一段落。只有Ben 耿耿於怀，始终没给Max 好脸色。Chris 回家後则扣了哥哥一个星期零用钱，但为嘉奖他勇於保护弟弟又买了一个冰淇淋给他，奖罚分明。

多年後兄弟说起这件事时都当笑话说，Ben 会骄傲地吹嘘自己有多大胆，Casey 会挖苦他自作自受。但Ben 心底里知道这件事对他的影响。此後他都不允许自己令弟弟陷入危险的状况，受到任何伤害，尤其不能是因为他，否则他将无法原谅自己。

 

**片段二: 青春**

 

Casey 失恋了，准确地说是被甩了。在拍完一部不值一提的烂片後，他给大学的女友打电话说他快回校了，谁知她居然说已经跟别人交往了，但希望还能和他做朋友。去你的朋友。他不想再回那间学校了。但也不想回家，於是决定去找在洛杉矶的哥哥和Matt，在转校前到他们那里住一阵子。两个哥哥都非常欢迎弟弟回来，但其中一个却怀惴着不为人知的复杂心情。

Ben 自青春期起就发现自己对唯一的弟弟有不可告人的欲望。後来他确定了自己对别的同性都没这种欲望，不是出於费洛蒙的冲动，而是出於他不敢凝视的深渊。无法面对就只能逃避，这也是他在高中时就常和Matt 离家去纽约试镜的原因之一。後来他搬到洛杉矶正式要当演员，再後来弟弟也搬到了洛杉矶一年，虽然各自都忙於试镜和打工，但在和一群兄弟同住後更切实感受到他对弟弟的感情和对其他好友的差别。幸好弟弟去了加拿大拍了《不惜一切》，之後就回华盛顿上大学了，他们虽然常通电话，但见面少了。他想自己可以回复正常，当一个和弟弟关系很亲密的哥哥了，冲动只是一时的，亲情才是永恒的。

见面愈少，Ben 对Casey 的身体接触就愈激烈丶夸张和漫长。晚上和Matt 去接机时把弟弟整个抱起来，脸贴着弟弟长了的卷发蹭蹭。非要弟弟狂拍他的背才肯放手。简直像失败的戒毒一样，断了一段时间以为戒掉了，但一碰上就比从前更无法抵抗。只有Ben 自己知道，能占有Casey 的一切，令他的身体染上自己的气息，能带给他怎样一种隐秘而实在的满足。他们三人一行去了酒吧庆祝重聚和让Casey 借酒发泄一下。

为照顾弟弟，Ben 没敢多喝酒。一开始Casey 先是骂了一通那部烂片，然後回忆和Gus，Joaquin 和Nicole 一起拍《不惜一切》的美好回忆。Matt 和Ben 都很羡慕他有这样的经历，挖苦Casey 抢走了这角色，他们都想和Gus 合作，也想看看和他那麽玩得来的Joaquin。说着说着Ben 有点不爽弟弟说那麽多Joaquin的事，自小他们的朋友都是共同的，现在弟弟滔滔不绝地说一个他不认识的好朋友，令他心里有点不是味儿。

後面Casey 愈来愈醉，开始说起前女友了，由生气说到难过，更不知道自己还应不应该继续当演员，Matt就开始安慰他，Ben 就边挖苦他边揽着他的肩膊让弟弟靠在自己身上，说你那麽帅那麽聪明，她瞎了眼是很可怜，但也不用为她失去了你而难过。看弟弟这麽难过，他很奇怪地既心疼又有点高兴。

最後两个哥哥扶着摇摇晃晃的弟弟回到住所，因为他们的两个室友一个去拍戏，一个放弃演戏回乡了，所以可以各自独占睡一间房。Casey 当然就和哥哥一起睡了，马达则先去洗个澡再睡。

Ben 一个人把Casey拖上自己床上的下铺，解下他的鞋子和袜子，觉得自己像个大块头的保姆。烦恼了一会要不要帮弟弟换衣服，但对自己还是没什麽自信。他若有所思地看着Casey 泛红的醉脸，嘴唇不知道在喃喃什麽，微微张。他摇了摇头，低下头亲了Casey 的额头，然後抬起头来想离开。此时Casey 却突然抬起头亲了Ben的嘴唇一下，如童年的晚安吻般轻盈无邪，只是位置错了。

Ben 停在半空呆了两秒，大脑一片空白，在他稍微清醒过来时已经发现自已压在弟弟身上，把他吻得喘不过气来，脸色通红。贴着脸会看到Casey 眼角有一点生理性的泪水，双眼失神地看着他，略带疑惑，却毫无防备。Ben 觉得酒精和体内的别的什麽产生了反应，令他得寸进尺。潘多拉的盒子如果从没打开，一辈子也就是一个盒子。一旦打开，罪恶就如河道决堤，洪水席卷一切。

Ben拉起弟弟的T恤，Casey 也顺从地像儿时那样举起双手方便哥哥脱衣服。快满19岁的Casey 还是像未发育完全的样子，明明是经常运动的身体，却皮肤苍白，身材瘦小，有一点肌肉但肋骨清晰可见。凌乱的卷发下是一双迷茫的蓝眼，瞳孔中央有一圈金光，依然没有防备，如孩童一般天真。Ben忽然觉得自己很卑鄙，利用了弟弟对自己无条件的信任。双手撑在弟弟的头部两侧，Ben 欲断难断。突然Casey 伸手揽下哥哥的颈项，一个翻身抱住哥哥，双脚搭在Ben的大腿上，毛茸茸的头像小动物一样埋在哥哥颈窝，彷如童年同睡的姿势。

然而Ben对弟弟的感情已经不再如童年般单纯，Casey 的气息喷在Ben的颈边，耳鬓厮磨，半裸的身体紧紧地贴在怀里，Ben的下体已经半勃，顶着Casey 的胯下。Ben翻过身压住Casey，再次深吻起来，这次更像是要把弟弟整个吃掉一样，更伸手去解开弟弟的牛仔裤。

“Ben，Casey 还好吗？……你在干什麽？！”　Matt 突然打开门闯入，无法相信自己看到了什麽。

Ben 突然惊醒，跌下了床。Matt 张张嘴不知道该说什麽，虽然他一直都觉得他这个最好的朋友对弟弟的感情超过了一般兄长，但也只是当他们自小相依为命所以关系更为亲密。

看着低下头不敢望他的好友，以及床上衣衫不整的另一个他视为弟弟一样的好友，他叹了口气说：“Casey 今晚还是跟我一起睡吧。你去我房里冷静一下，想想怎样才是对你自己和Casey最好的吧。” 他停顿了一下说：“我认识的Ben Affleck 是最保护弟弟，把弟弟看得比自己重要的好哥哥，是这样吗？”

Ben 沉默了。然後踉跄地站起来，脸色发白，巨大的身躯此刻显得更为笨拙，拖着不稳的脚步逃离。

Matt 关上了门，走到Casey 身旁，除了头发和衣服更乱，嘴唇和上身红得可疑之外，依然是一副天真的安然睡颜，如同在睡梦中对暴雨倾泻一无所知的孩子。

 

**片段三: 三十而立**

 

经过多年的起跌，Ben感到自己的演员生涯已经走入了死胡同，比起卖戏票，更像是卖杂志的。既然没人把他当演员看，那干脆不当演员，当导演吧。这是他一直想做的，却没想到要在迫不得已的情况下当上了。

第一次当导演他不想分心去演戏了，他知道Casey 适合这角色，但因为某些原因他不太想第一次当导演就拍弟弟。当然有些履历的人都不会信得过他当导演的水平，一个常接烂片的演员眼光能有多好？好像已经没什麽人记得他是20出头就拿了奥斯卡最佳编剧。

他自己试镜了很多人，也让弟弟打电话去问过一些他心中的人选。统统都不是不合适就是不愿意接。在这个关乎他职业生涯的时刻，他每个决定都必须要作出最理智最谨慎的决定。

於是他去了《神枪手之死》的片场探班。在监视屏前看Casey，有种独特的魅力。看着弟弟在浴缸里被枪指着後露出的轻微却明显的挑衅神情，他感叹镜头真是太爱他了，他就是为了电影而生的。不再有任何疑虑，Casey 就是他第一个男主角。

他相信这部电影一定会成功，将会是他们兄弟重返正轨的转捩点。

“通过这两部电影，我相信我弟弟Casey 的事业将会更上一层楼。” Ben後来在宣传期满怀骄傲和期盼地说。

他不知道的是，这记者在这句话後写道：这句话几乎有种不祥的预兆。

 

  
**片段四: 独立**

 

“他顽固地坚持不说出这纪录片是假的。在《失踪宝贝》和《神枪手之死》之後，有很多人制片厂给了Casey 很多拍摄动作片机会，他本可以成为炙人可热的演员，但他选择追求他的导演视野，用这两年和他最好的朋友拍这部电影。我觉得这是一部非常聪明，没有人想过的创意之作。但他牺牲了自己的演员生涯。”  
－－Ben Affleck

“你必须告诉公众这是一个玩笑，否则他们不会原谅你，并且攻击你的电影。但是他就是’我会一直说这不是一个玩笑，然後我才告诉他们。’但是你的电影不能首映两次，你只有一次机会。”  
“Casey 有几年没拍电影，这我要帮他说话，如果你看过那些剧本，你就知道他没有错失什麽好机会。”  
－－Matt Damon

“也许他们有对Casey说吧，没有对我说什麽。”  
－－Joaquin Phoenix

今天Ben又打电话过来跟他吵了3小时，最後放了句狠话：“我不管你了，你自己後果自负！”

他也放了句狠话：“你又不是我爸，不用你管！”

“你爸有管过你吗！”然後挂线。

好像约好了一样，没多久Matt 也打过来好言好语劝他，动之以情，晓之以理也谈了3小时，他能驳的驳，不能驳的也只能一再重复这是他的坚持。Matt 最後沉默了一会说：“Casey，你也不是小孩子了，你冷静下来，自己好好想想吧。”

“……现在是谁当我是孩子？” Casey 冷漠地挂线。

任何一个想红的演员都不会作出这个选择，而每个演员都是想红的。这是绝大多数人合理的推想。

大概有人会认为自己是清高不想红，但真是这样吗？Casey 不知道自己在害怕什麽，但似乎自己总会逃避走向被世人认为“成功”的路径，除非刻意要做出不理智也不谨慎的决定。这样的心态走到了一个地步，已经不是自己选择失败，而是世人不会给机会你去成功。也许在心底里这正是他想要的後果。

他不知道他逃避成功的心态是不是跟哥哥有关，但他确实不想自己能跟哥哥被拿来直接比较，两人在事业上一直在不同的类型范畴会更令他安心。很多时候他都不知道他是真的想独立还是不希望事业影响到他们的关系。

在开拍前，一向没底线的Joaquin 说他只有一个要求，不可以提他哥哥。当然了，对他们两人来说，如果提到哥哥的话就不再是个好玩的玩笑了。

 

  
**片段五: 清醒**

 

你忠诚的臂弯保护我不受伤害  
倘若从来没有这种安全感  
我知道我就不是现在的我

I know I’d never be me  
without the security of your loving arms keeping me from harm

——Adele 歌曲“Skyfall”

  
被Ben 插入时，Casey是清醒的。

这是他成功戒酒的第一年。

Ben 获得奥斯卡奖时，是Casey 人生最欣喜雀跃的瞬间，即便如此，还是不免有点嫉妒的心态。虽然只是一点点，而欣喜是压倒性的，但也足够使他非常内疚和看不起自己了。为了抵消这股罪恶感，他今晚对哥哥是太百依百顺了，不阻止他喝酒，不阻止他和自己过於亲密，不阻止他晚归，甚至现在也无法阻止他做出这种可以把两人都推下地狱的行为。

这状况他应该能预料到，能阻止到的。为什麽？

Casey 趴在车头上，紧咬着下唇，以免泄漏出的声音传入屋内。Ben 亲吻着原本苍白的後颈，使其渐渐浮红。而那双粗糙而温暖的双手则一手揉捏着Casey 的阴茎，一手探入白衬衫，爱抚着他的上身。在一开始的粗暴之後，Ben 一直是有力而温柔的，令Casey 实在地感到自己被深深地珍爱着。罪疚感抵不住生理反应和心底不可名状的兴奋，他还是没忍着射了。当Ben 沾着精液的手指探至後方时，Casey 心中一凉，知道之后要发生的事，这也是他最后的机会。

高潮退後的清醒令Casey更痛苦，而最令他痛苦和无力的是，他的罪恶感是占压倒性的，但快感也是他无法否认的。为什麽他无法说自己讨厌这种碰触？他有觉察到哥哥对自己的感情超出一般兄弟情，但他一直没去深想，也没去探究过自己对他的放任。他不知道自己是有意识还是无意识地一直避免思考这事。就像他不知道为什麽现在任由哥哥把手指一根根插入他後方扩张。

这一刻终於到来，Ben 贯穿了他，刚插进去就射了。Ben 趴在Casey 身上，在他耳边喃喃：“这是真的吗？” 散发出浓厚的欲望和绝望。Ben 拔出释放後依然粗大的性器，白色的精液和红色的血丝沿着Casey 的大腿缓缓淌下。Casey 长长呼出一口气站起来，心想这就完结了吧。

没想到Ben脱下西装後，把Casey 翻过身推上车头上坐，扯走Casey的西裤和皮鞋，下身只剩下袜子。然后面对面站进弟弟双腿之间，伸手把Casey 双腿环在自己腰间，将弟弟整个人离地抱起来，逼得没反应过来的Casey 的双手立刻勾紧哥哥的颈项，以免掉下来。Ben 火热的性器再次插入了Casey。这次Ben 更有节奏和技巧地抽插，每一下都进入到更深更柔软处，令本来只有疼痛的Casey羞耻地发现自己有了反应。甚至能清晰地感受到Ben 的性器形状及突起的青筋。Casey 枕在Ben颈窝处强忍着不发出声音，一只手则不自觉地握紧了哥哥的稳固地抱紧他的手臂。Casey 的性器随着哥哥的撞击而起伏，不断摩擦着哥哥的衬衫。两人的衬衫都被自己和对方的体液染得湿透，黏在身上。Casey 压抑声音，而神智不清的Ben 默不作声，耳边只有暧昧的水声和拍打声，以及互相粗重的气息。下身和上身都紧紧地结合在一起。居然有股奇特的圆满和安心感。

Ben 低头由弟弟白皙的后颈舔到耳后，然后细细咬着弟弟的耳廓，再舔到耳廓内侧，更如性交般探入耳道。上下身都被"侵犯"的Casey 只能攀附在哥哥身上，抱得更紧，但仍禁不住颤抖，流出生理性泪水。

Casey 昂起头来望向哥哥，纵然见过他无数面目，但也对此时意乱情迷的哥哥非常陌生。原本整齐的头发早已有几绺散落下来，英俊脸庞上汗水淋漓，褐色瞳孔在月光下折射出金色的光芒，看来既疯狂又脆弱。Ben 看到他抬起头，以着魔般的眼神看着他，并亲吻弟弟眼角和脸上的泪水，轻柔得带着最深的疼爱。Casey 心一动，抬起头轻轻吻上Ben 的嘴唇，胡子扎得他有点痒和痛。他们双眼凝视着对方，在对方同样泛着金色的瞳孔中看到自己。此刻世上只剩他们两人。

从未受过哥哥如此粗暴的对待，也未受过如此温柔的。

高潮来临。梦该醒了。

Casey 回车拿纸巾整理好自己和不省人事的哥哥，也擦一擦车身。穿好衣服，深呼吸了几下，Casey 按上了Ben 的门铃。

在Casey 回家路上，天上突然下起微微细雨，不知道只是一时的骤雨还是会愈下愈大变成暴雨。

  
当暴雨倾泻，河道将会决堤。  
当河道决堤，我将无处容身。  
If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break  
When the levee breaks I'll have no place to stay.

 


End file.
